


Butt Kiss of Love

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Lucy, Bepo is scarily cute, But someone definitely farted, F/M, Fart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flynn learns he is loved a lot, Gen, Happy Halloween, Holly runs for her life, Humor, Ladies don't fart...but they do, Lucy owning her pregnancy super power, Spiders, no spiders farted in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: This Halloween, Holly learns that her mother hates spiders and women don't fart, they blow butt kisses. (Consequences universe Halloween short fic.)
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	Butt Kiss of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasschronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasschronicles/gifts).



Lucy screamed in the back part of the house which followed by the sound of a door slamming. Flynn and Holly both jumped but then relaxed as it was not the first time today it had happened. They shared smiles and tried not to laugh as they heard Bepo's muffled barks and Lucy groan in disgust. Flynn looked to Holly and mimicked a gesture of 'school your features, kid' as Lucy was very sensitive due her hormones being out of wack due to her pregnancy. Not that Holly knew about the baby yet, but he needed Holly to pull it together before she choked on her Halloween cookie. 

Holly nodded and tried to contain her amusement just barely managed it as Lucy came into the kitchen dressed as a clown. Lucy wore a very stressed and upset expression which was all the more amusing to Flynn and Holly given Lucy’s clown makeup. 

“Why did we agree to dress Bepo as a spider?” Lucy asked, she shook out her arms and groaned in disgust.

“Dress as something you fear, then the fear will go away.” Flynn reminded her, looking extremely handsome in his Dracula costume. Lucy knew he didn’t fear vampires given he knew they didn’t exist. Her fear of clowns was very real thanks to watching IT and a traumatic event she suffered at a party as a child. She could’ve been the spider but this was an exercise for Holly not her. She was very comfortable with her phobias not being on display or running at her.

“He tried to eat three spider decorations at the fair yesterday.” Lucy reminded him.

“He barked at them before he tried ate them.” Holly corrected, she was dressed as Shark suit. It was more adorable than scary, but Holly claimed she was scared of sharks after she watched Jaws. Lucy had asked who had let her watch it and she told them it had been Rufus. Lucy had let it go immediately as she couldn't tear Rufus a new one when his other-self had shown Holly the movie. Not him.

“It’s creeping me out.” Lucy sighed.

“Well, think of it as immersion therapy.” Flynn told her.

“I don’t like it.” Lucy pouted, she went to Flynn who welcomed her into his arms. Bepo barked persistently in the distance as he thought chasing Lucy and her locking him in a room was their newest game.

“I’m gonna get Bepo!” Holly told them,  she slid off her chair and raced off to find Bepo and let him out. Lucy whimpered as she was not enjoying Bepo's company today.

“It’s only for the day.” Flynn reminded Lucy. They decided Halloween would be just the three of them. They had spent the last few days decorating, today they were celebrating with activities and eating Halloween themed food. They would have dinner, run around with sparklers before watching Hotel Transylvania to finish off the evening.

“I will burn the costume tomorrow.” Lucy told him in a low voice.

“Awh, you survived so much of history and not once complained of spiders.” Flynn drawled in amusement.

“I was distracted by more pressing things.” Lucy mumbled. She heard the skittering of Bepo’s spider costume and snuggled closer into Flynn’s embrace for protection and comfort. She looked down to see Bepo, he panted happily at her, his eight extra legs wriggled. Lucy's eyes widened in shock as a tiny squeaker of a fart came from her backside.

“Mommy tooted!” Holly announced.

“I did not.” Lucy said indignantly.

“Did too.” Holly argued.

“No, I blew Daddy a butt kiss.” Lucy informed her, Holly and Flynn’s faces scrunched up not just from the smell but also trying to understand the concept of a 'butt' kiss.

“A what?” Holly asked.

“Women don’t toot at my age, we blow butt kisses. It’s another way of showing we love our partners.” Lucy said proudly, she ignored the smell. She couldn't say 'I'm pregnant and for some reason I can't hold my farts in all the time' as an excuse...yet.

“I can tell how much Mommy loves me by how smelly they are.” Flynn told Holly, his eyes watered from trying not to laugh and the smell.

“You must love Daddy a lot.” Holly said, she waved at her face.

“Immensely.” Flynn said as he hugged Lucy.

“I’m gonna put the movie on!” Holly told them. She and Bepo left the fallout zone of Lucy’s fart for the safety of the living room. 

“Really? Butt kisses.” Flynn asked in a low amused voice.

“Yes.” Lucy said owning it.

“It really does stink.” Flynn told her with a laugh as he tried to let her go but she held onto him tighter. The two dissolved into laughter as they play fought. Him trying to escape her hold and she keeping him in her arms.

“You made scary burritos for lunch. So, you did this to yourself.” Lucy informed him.

“I miss you dashing off to our bedroom to fart.” Flynn said, he gave her a quick kiss and slipped out of her grasp to join Holly.

“Love you too.” Lucy told him with a grin. “Oh, that is bad.” she mumbled to herself as she left the scene of her crime to join the family.


End file.
